wfuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Thyrnócianá
Thyrnócianá is a religion practiced mainly in the Thyrosic Empire. Creation At the beginning of creation, there was a great blackness and emptiness, from this emptiness came the Father and Mother, the creation spirits. The two beings drifted alone in the vast void for aeon upon aeon, exploring all the possibilities of their virgin universe except one, life. From their own image, they created the first children, the angels of the void. These angels were mindless beings burdened with eternal servitude to the creators. With time, however, not even these angels could satisfy the origin spirits. They desired something more, something that could experience the emotion that they could. Something that could learn as they could. Something that would do as they did. They desired a child. The child was fashioned from the mother, and spent millennium incubating in the void. Eventually, the child was hatched. It could feel every tangible emotion, it could know anything there was to know. But there was a fatal mistake made during the creation, the child was fundamentally broken in such a way as to'' exude ''misery. The creators were disgusted at their own incompetence, and set about with a second creation, woven from the father. The egg was hidden where N'Thyrnónac could never find it, and it was left in secret. The Two Brothers Eventually, the second egg hatched. The Wyvern Thyrnóc was all that his brother could not be, and because of this he was lavished upon by parents. Seeing his younger brother receive the love he never did broke N'Thyrnónoc, and the dragon went into a self imposed exile in the furthest reaches of the most foreign dimension. Death of the Creators After a long time period of exile, N'Thyrnónoc returned as a hideous monstrosity. He worked in the darkness of the universe for year upon year, plotting the end of the creators. At last, the demon struck, assaulting his creators. Though the two beings could destroy the phoenix with a flick of their finger, they did not wish to harm their child, and were destroyed. Thyrnóc, filled with a desire to avenge his parents, cast N'thyrnónac out of heaven with such power that it tore a hole in the universe. This hole became the Hells, a desolate nightmare realm where men go to await their final judgement. . The hole separated heaven from the rest of the universe. Around this time, Thyrnóc began to plan the construction of Thyros, a realm where all his children would enjoy luxury and lavishes. The Many Creations After many years of slaving away over the plans for his new creation, Thyrnóc finally created Thyros. Starting with a single mountain, he expanded it from horizon to horizon, and populated it with many beasts and race. However, during the creation, Thyrnóc realised his plans were flawed, however he was too late to stop it. Thyrnóc saved one race, the Thyrids, from the darkness consuming his creation. All other races grew ignorant of Thyrnóc, though some rediscovered him in time. Thyrnóc decreed that his realm of Thyros would only be where his children were pure of heart and mind, and took shelter inside the Holy Mountain, Thyrod. It is said that he will return from his slumber when Thyros contains everything, or when his creation is threatened most.